A Tiny Little Dot
by Another Awesome Nobody
Summary: Singapore is joining the UN! How does this spunky little nation get along with the rest of the crew? Or will she fit in at all… Review please! ( I might be scrapping and restarting soon... if you like this version pm me)
1. Singapore Profile

Tiny Little Dot!

This first chapter is a profile for Singapore. Not your idea of Singapore? There's more to this little fizz ball of energy than you think. ;) If you want any pairings check out my poll.

Profile: Singapore

Name: Rachel Lee

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Represents: Republic of Singapore

Country Status: Island State-Nation

Hair Color: Dark Brown with streaks of red and white. (The red and white bits are dyed)

Eye Color: Dark Brown/ Black

Height: Medium (1.5 meters)

Weight: Average (40 kg)

Physical Description: Small, thin, and light boned teenager. Slightly tan, with big dark brown/ black eyes, waist length dark brown hair (tied up in a braid or ponytail), athletic, and wears contact lenses.

Usual Attire: Red and white striped off-shoulder T-shirt, star studded belt, black cargo pants, and combat boots. Wears small moon earrings.

Personality: She is an adrenaline junkie with a very short fuse. When angry she is very scary, calling people names in multiple languages. Tends to speak Singlish at random times. She has a very sharp tongue and is highly independent. Fanatically clean and neat. Highly intelligent and argumentative by nature. Tsundere but on rare occasions comes off as kuudere.

Flaws: Has the "kiasu" syndrome (means highly competitive), loves money $_$, Strict when training (Germany the 2nd?), very very pushy when trying to get her way. Obsessed with making a stronger military.

Main Language: English (British)

Other Languages: Malay, Chinese, Japanese (from the Japanese occupation), and Singlish.

Family: England is her father figure, while China and Japan treat her like their niece. Cousins with the other Asian nations. Lives with Sentosa, Pulau Ubin, Pulau Tekong, and the other 62 islands, as well as the districts, which are kind of like the states of America, but fewer and ruled by political parties, who can govern quite a few of them at one go. She had two older brothers Malaysia and Indonesia, but she cut of all familial ties with them. They fight a lot. Think England and France x50. Scary… 0.o

History: Lived with England for a long time before WW2, and than was put as Japan's maid and called Syonan-To when England abandoned for a while. When America bombed Japan, she was set free and returned to England's care. When the riots began, she eventually declared independence and became a nation before merging with Malaya to form Malaysia. Left Malaysia in the end and formed the Republic of Singapore.

Friends: England (tricky though), Japan (another tricky friendship), America, the Asian nations, Switzerland, here I am getting lazy so here's the link wiki/Foreign_relations_of_Singapore

Enemies: prussia (doesn't like to recognize him as a country), the micro nations (they grudge against her cause she's a small nation but they aren't), Belarus.

Present: A successful trading and tourism hub, with a strong economy. Good relationships with many countries.

Likes: Math, Science, Languages, Music of all kinds, Art, animals, books, money, debating, arguments, complaining, shopping, gaming.

Dislikes: Corruption, litter, lazy people, intelligent people who act dumb.

Pets: Three Singapuras called: Tiger (Female), Singa and Cody (Male).

Catch Phrase: Liddat (lie-that) lah!

Hobbies: Football, Studying, and Video gaming.

* * *

If you want her to have a bf, pls check out my poll. It's on my profile.


	2. Meeting the Crew

A.N: The unfamiliar words are most likely in Singlish and a dictionary will be posted at the end of the fanfic. If needed check Singlish dictionary online. You should find everything you need. Bad grammar is due to how we really speak. Feedback is very welcome. Please check out the poll on my profile. Especially if you want Singapore paired up! Now to the story!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia only my oc and the plot.

* * *

Chapter 2

Meeting the crew

"So who is joining us again?"

" America-chan, there is no need to shout. It is only Syonan-To. Surely you remember her..." Japan said. He was worried. Very worried. Would Syonan-To forgive him for what he did? He really just wanted the best for her... Maybe he had been too harsh. He still remembered his promise to protect her. He intended to uphold it.

"Wah lao eh! We have been buying sand from you for how long already? Still no discount? 10% at least! You keep raising the prices you know? What? 5%? Ok, good enough! I will send you the money by tomorrow, how long before you can send it over? Ok, thanks."

A small teen walked into the meeting room. Everyone stared at the funny looking girl. She had black hair life China and Hong Kong, but with dyed streaks of... white and red? She looked a like an oddball mix of Chinese, Indian, Malay and European with her skin tone and eye color...

The sound of 'Harder Better Faster Stronger' played. She frowned and reached into one of the pockets of her cargo pants and fished out another iPhone as she scanned the room for an empty seat.

" Hello? Sergeant? What happened now? What those bodos got into a fight again? Second time already for them. Platoon 3, Ninja Company right? Are the police pressing charges? No, good. Give them formal military punishment and tell the police to press charges if it happens again. I will visit to oversee training sometime next week. Bye!" She shoved the both phones into her pockets and plopped into the nearest seat between America and France.

"Rachel! Stop that, that horrible version of of English your people concocted! That's not how I raised you!" England squeaked.

"Shut up England. You're not my guardian anymore. I am independent now. . . Got it?"

England had a emo moment.

Everyone stared as she shrugged her rucksack off and pulled out some papers and a pen. It went on for a full minute before she looked up and glared at the staring nations.

" What have you never seen someone fill in paperwork before?"

Germany coughed quietly, and asked, " and who might you be...?"

Now it was her turn to stare. Her face turned red and she started to look as red as the streaks in her hair.

" What! Wah lao! Don't you know me? I trade with half of you and you don't even know me?" Her voice rising to an angry streak. When no one replied she continued her outburst.

" Bloody bodos! Singapore, Singapura, Temasek, Syonan-To? The lion city, home of Singlish, land of durians? What about my siblings? Sentosa, Pulau Ubin, Pulau Tekong, the 63 other little dudes?"

When some nations actually started remembering that they sold weapons to her, etc., she sighed and continued writing. But the nations who a) could not figure out who she was, or b) was sleeping, did not continue with the meeting, she looked up.

"Don't we have a meeting to run? I may as well make a formal introduction" She sighed and got of her chair and walked up to the front, clutching a Rilakkuma thumb drive.

Exactly eight minutes later she was done, and marched back to her seat, whipped out her phone and did whatever she was doing. After that the meeting continued as usual until France decided that she was pretty enough to flirt with and ended up being bitch-slapped till his face swelled a little. It took England and America to stop her from kicking the European nation's ass from from Singapore all the to Alaska and back. The other nations learned to have healthy respect for the little nation. They also learned that she had three cats, loved durians had the world biggest fountain, was another of England's many colonies and the tiniest country in South East Asia.

When it was America's turn, he decided to host a party for Singapore/Rachel which she grudgingly agreed to. So that was how the Singapore's first meeting started and ended.


	3. An Asian Reunion

Thanks to everyone who read my story. Check out my poll at my profile or review and I promise I will get to the part where singapore makes Prussia eat chili padis. Raw. *evil smile* any way to the story!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or singapore would be official.

* * *

As the meeting broke up, Singapore slung her bag over her shoulder and prepared to leave.

"Hey 新加坡! Wait up!"

She turned to the familiar voice to see China, Hong Kong, and the other Asian nations hurrying over, with Japan trailing behind.

She smiled happily. She thought that they had forgotten her. For all her swagger, she didn't have a lot of self confidence. Besides, she hadn't seen them for ages!

"hi China-shū, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Vietnam, Korea, Thailand,Macau,and si-Japan..."

She mumbled the last part. She had almost called him sir again! The past was in the past! That time was over. She was always a little awkward around Japan, never rally trusting him. Thankfully, no one noticed the error. Soon, she found herself chatting the afternoon away in a cafe with the rest, yes, even Japan. As Singapore stirred her tea (she got a fondness for it from England), Taiwan looked up from her latte.

"Her Rachel, do you have anything to wear tonight? Me and Vietnam are going shopping later?"

At the word shopping, Singapore brightened. She had been wondering what to wear as she hadn't packed any party clothes. Shopping was her hobby when she wasn't working.

A few hours later, the trio of girls were loaded with shopping bags. The guys had excused themselves earlier on, knowing how even Singapore had a insane shopping fetish. The three were going to be the best looking trio at the party...

* * *

新加坡( xin jia po) means singapore in Chinese.

China-shū would mean uncle China I think...


	4. At The Party

Hi everyone! Welcome to the next chapter. _fill with anything you want me to say_ So now we got that covered. Check out my poll it closes when I get at least 20 votes and 20 reviews. Good luck to me! Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Singapore would be official.

* * *

Singapore groaned as she tied her long, dark brown, red and white streaked hair into a ponytail. She hated thinking about what to wear. That's why you had uniforms, so you didn't have to think about what to wear. So now instead of working on her latest horror story, Blood Ties Can Be Broken, she was getting ready for a party. America's welcome party to be exact. She rarely attended parties, even though she went clubbing once and a while with Sentosa. She had just finished a ton of paperwork that every new nation had to do, and she really didn't want to stretch her brain any further.

So here she was, staring at all the clothes she had bought. Denim shorts and a graphic tee. No, she would save that for Sentosa, it was her type. A short green camp shirt and trousers. Nope, she'd save that for Pulau Tekong. It would do for training when paired with tights. She finally decided on a red and white sequined dress with no makeup. God, she loved red and white.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

"Quit it England, can't you see that I am not America? Stop calling me Alfred already! He's over there!" A now very grumpy Rachel shouted as she pointed America who was watching the scene with a very amused face. England, who was half-drunk, kept calling Rachel Alfred, making her very very angry. She smacked him with her calculator shouting something about hitting some sense into the common idiot when he kept bothering her. So much for enjoying herself. She was seriously regretting coming. When he wouldn't go away, she tried throwing her pen at him. When that wouldn't work, she started arguing with him.

Soon, everyone was staring at the fighting pair. Rachel was a lot like England in many ways, even though she refused to acknowledge it. She fought the same way with sarcasm and thinly veiled insults, the latest being 'cut of your worthless head of and shove it up you ass'. America winced at that one. As he lost interest in the bickering pair and decided to start a game of ten minutes in heaven, he heard a loud smack. He turned around to see Singapore holding her face, glaring at England, tears streaming down her face. Ok, some thing was really wrong. Rachel never cried. Not even when she fell off a tree she was climbing. Not when England tried to teach her to fight and her parang ended up giving her a big gash on her leg. The scar had never went away. England said something, and Rachel's face paled and her other hand curled into a fist.

Before he could hurry over she had snarled a final reply and left, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Sorry this chapter isn't that long. What England said will be revealed in the next chapter.

bye!


	5. Another Side to the Same Coin

This chapter will be pretty dark. The next few chapters will show a really scary side of singapore. I will be introducing plenty of new characters soon.

* * *

"Useless aren't you? Can't defend your own borders, depend on everyone for food. You're no more than a beggar!" England's words had hurt like a slap. And he had slapped her. He had spoken the truth and she knew it. As she lay on her bed in the hotel, she realized that none of the nations took her seriously. They saw her as a child. She would prove them wrong...

* * *

Time skip

* * *

The door to the meeting was flung open and Singapore marched in. She looked differant from the girl who left the party crying from hurtful words and sheer anger. This Singapore was dangerous, ready to prove to the world she was strong enough to take on anything it threw at her. Everyone was shocked at the change. When they met her yeterday, she seemed like a harmless girl. Yes, she was bold and succesful in her dealings with the other nations. But she had always seemed like something that needed protecting. It was like seeing another side of a coin.

Singapore smiled inwardly at their surprised faces. They probably thought she wouldn't turn up. The WTF look on England's face encouraged her. He had only seen her as a weak little girl. He hadn't visited since the day she gained independence. She would show them. If they wanted her to prove that she had a right to exist, fine.

As the meeting commenced, the change in Singapore's attitude towards the other nations became more obvious. She didn't act like her usual happy-go-lucky self. She was cool and calm towards everyone. When it was her turn to speak, she immediately went into the topic of weapon trade. It was as if she ws trying to prove that she could defend herself well. Not that they needed any more convincing. She had reduced Italy into a whimpering mess after she caught him falling asleep during the meeting.

At lunch she sat alone. When Hong Kong and Taiwan tried to talk her out of her strange behaviour, she brushed them of with a cold word or two. Her sudden coldness beweildered England. When he had tried to apologise for yesterday, she had totally ignored him. America had told him about what he did yesterday, and England totally regretted it. But, Rachel was usually very forgiving. Right? She still traded with him... Or was it just an act? England felt that he might have just pushed her too far. By the end of the meeting, everyone either decided that she franking scary and was to be avoided at all costs, or they thought that they had found a Russia/Germany hybrid.

When Germany asked who was to hold the next meeting, Singapore was the first to volunteer. The nations were in for a surprise when they finally visited the country this strange young girl personified...


End file.
